Similarities of Class of the Titans and Percy Jackson
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: A list of similarities between the two Greek themed stories.


Similarities between Class of the Titans and Percy Jackson:

Seven- Jay, Odie, Harry, Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, and Neil and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel

Jay and Jason both are the leaders,

Jay and Jason have similar names.

Jason's namesake is Jay's ancestor.

Hera is Jay and Jason's patron.

Theresa and Rachel both have red hair and are clairvoyant.

Odie and Leo both built toys to help the seven.

Theresa and Piper both wanted to get their fathers' attention.

Harry and Frank were both raised by their grandmothers, who both have knowledge about the mythological world.

Odie and Percy/Leo went to Calypso's island.

Neil, Annabeth, Malcolm, Will, Luke, and Jason proved blonds are not completely selfish.

Archie, the descendent of Achilles, is hydrophobic. Percy, bearer of the Curse of Achilles, controls water.

Atlanta and Annabeth had an encounter with Archne.

Jay likes sailing. Percy likes water.

Jay's half Greek. The demigods are half Greek.

Harry has a tank-like truck, which he is protective of. Leo has a war-ship he loves.

Chiron is the teacher for both

Theresa used the lyre on Cerberus. Annabeth tamed him with a rubber ball.

Autalocous worked for Cronus. Luke worked for Kronos.

In one episode, Odie played Trojan Horse to trick Cronus. Prometheus said the Second Titan War was replaying the Trojan War.

Jay and the others go to Greece from time to time. The final battle of the Giant War will be in Greece.

Sysasphs wanted one of the seven to take his place. Thalia offered to roll the boulder for him, while he talked to Percy and Nico.

Kampê appears in both, but is on opposite sides.

The main characters are mostly teenagers in both.

Odie leads them to find the Labyrinth, and meet a robot Daedalus. Percy and them had a battle of the Labyrinth, and met Daedulus.

Jay and Theresa didn't become a couple until the end of the second season. Percy and Annabeth didn't become a couple until the end of the fifth book.

Harry fought Antaeus. Percy fought Anateus.

Autolycus used a helm of invisibility. Annabeth used a cap of invisibility.

The heroes fight Sybaris. Atlas used Sybaris' teeth to make the skeleton warriors.

The heroes have a school as their headquarters. The demigods have a camp.

Archie has purple hair. The Roman's have purple shirts.

Atlanta befriends Pan. Percy's best friend is a satyr trying to find Pan.

Jay, Atlanta, and Harry arrive first and go on a little quest. Demigod quests are in threes.

Jay, Atlanta, and Harry are descendents of Argonauts. The Seven sail on the Argo 2, making them the second Argonauts.

Archie, Odie, and Theresa arrived together. Jason, Piper, and Leo arrive together.

When Archie arrived, he was hesitant. When Jason arrived, he had amnesia.

The heroes had to find Neil. The demigods had to find Percy and the Roman Camp.

Jay's sword grows. Percy's sword uncaps.

Ares is Archie's mentor. Ares/Mars is Clarisse and Frank's father.

Athena is the heroes' housekeeper. Athena is Annabeth and Malcolm's mother.

Theresa is a descendent of Theseus. Nico summons his ghost.

Theresa is a descendent of Theseus. Frank is the descendent of Perry-can't-spell-it. This makes them like cousins.

In one episode, Harry was sent back in time to do the 12 labors. Percy has done most of those.

Harry fought the Nemean Lion. Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover killed it.

Harry fought the Hydra. Clarisse blasted it.

Odie was attacked by a boar. Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Zoe rode one.

Both fought Stymphalian Birds.

The sphinx challenges Odie and Annabeth to a different riddle because Oedipus told everyone.

The Oracle/Rachel the oracle is friends with both groups of teenagers.

The two groups of seven have a central living place: the brownstone/school and the Camps/Argo II.

**That's 50 similarities between Class of the Titans and Percy Jackson. There are tons I probably forgot. If you can think of one, then review. If you can't think of one, then congratulate me on thinking and writing all this in a hour. **

**-Kassie**


End file.
